A transfer plate of an existing coating machine is usually fixed on a printing roller, with face downward, by mechanical means. When such coating machine is adopted for production and printing, the transfer plate may be subjected to extended deformation and sliding under an external pressing force applied by an anilox roller and a pedestal, which may result in printing deviation and hence poor product quality.